


Join Me

by One_Look_and_Youre_Mine



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bittersweet, Heavily Implied Suiside, M/M, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Look_and_Youre_Mine/pseuds/One_Look_and_Youre_Mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil comes home to find his dead lover waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm having a little trouble with my computer, it's not letting me type more than I don't know how many lines before the text box just goes blank. I'm currently trying to fix the problem~but I hope you enjoy! Fee free to leave comments, I love them.

"Leggy! I'm home!" Thranduil yelled while pounding on the door. "Let me innnn!"  
But the person who opened the door was not Legolas.  
"E-elrond?" Thranduil managed to choke out.  
Thranduil knew he was dreaming. When his flight to New York crashed on a mountainside, Elrond jumped off a cliff with the hopes of joining his lover in the afterlife.  
But when Elrond got there, Thranduil wasn't there  
Thranduil was the sole survivor of the crash.  
Thranduil was enclosed in a cloak of grief and sadness for his life.  
Until this day.  
"Elrond? Is that really you?"  
Elrond's beautiful starry grey eyes twinkled with amusement.  
"Of course my love, of course it's me. Except I have wings........"  
Feathery white wings unfolded behind Elrond.  
"Oh Elrond, you don't even know, I don't care if you have wings or not, I'm just glad you're here." Thranduil fell onto Elrond for a long, passionate kiss.  
They only broke the kiss to gasp for air.  
Elrond suddenly grasped Thranduil's shouldres and pushed him back.  
"but I cannot stay"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and Thranduil have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one thing. Actually two. Englsh is not my first language. Please feel free to correct me. Also-THIS IS MY FIRST SMUT FIC. Thank you,

"Well Elrond, even if you can't stay, I will make advantage of your presence."  
Elrond yanked Thranduil in, kissing him deeply and passionatly, elicting a quiet moan from Thranduil.  
"In all the years that passed, you have never tasted better, love."  
The next few minutes were a flurry of action. Elrond gently guiding Thranduil into the small apartment, telling him Legolas would get home later that night, Thranduil showing Elrond where his room was.......Then locking it gently behind them.  
"It has been many years, love."  
"Indeed."  
"Do you still keep a dozen different oils in your beside drawer?"  
"Oh Elrond, you're so evil. Of course I do."  
"Waiting for me to come back?"  
"Precisely."  
"Well here I am. And I am going to take you tonight." Elrond voice had already become deep and husky with desire.  
"But-"Elrond cut Thranduil off with a slow needy kiss while making quick work of his clothes. Thranduil whimpered a little when Elrond broke the kiss, but that was only to guide him to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for that sudden break-I hate my computer. Still, hope you enjoy! As I said before, this is m first smut fic and english is nomy first language.

Thranduil POV(Point of view)  
I had no idea how Elrond got here to my doorstep, to my room, and currently, sitting between my legs, tourturing me with his mouth. My eyes roam freely around the room, but I snap back to attention when he starts torturing one of my nipples. I let out a needy moan, my heart pounding. When was the last time we've made love? 7 years ago? In that period I managed to forget about the meaning of humanity, the meaning of life-and how wickedly skilled Elrond's mouth was.  
As one of his feathery wings brush past my erection, I find the truth.   
"E-e-el-elrond.......I need you inside me..."  
Elrond stops torturing me for a second.  
"Now, we must not rush, I am only here today-I will be gone tommorow. " He purrs, sending chills down my spine. Then he starts torturing my other nipple-I don't think I can stand it much longer. Elrond seems to understand-his eyes are almost black with desire compared to the normal starry grey. I allow my eyes to scan him as he nips at the delicate insides of my legs. His body is beautiful, set with muscle, the wings gracefully sprouting from his upper back. My daydreams stop once again when he envelopes my erection with his mouth. Pleasure courses through my body, my mouth letting needy moans. His tongue is so evil-why is he torturing me in such a way?


	4. Chapter 4

The night passed way to fast. For both of them. Elrond heaved himself off Thranduil's bed, the scent of coconut and mint wafting through the air. Elrond was about to climb out the window when a voice stopped him.  
"Elrond! Don't go!  
"I'm sorry, I have to, love"  
"Please?"  
"Thran, you well know, if you want me, join me. Join me."  
Then he unfolded his wings and flew away.


End file.
